


Sunflower

by Lilypuddles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I couldn't resist finally writing these two, and some flowers, heres some shameless smut, i can't believe i wrote it, this isn't serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: A Druid and a Monk meet in a bar......What happens next?...Well....I'm sure you can guess.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N:] Happy Galentines Day! This was a suggestion from tumblr and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

“Okay. Someone tell me what the  _ fuck  _ you’re all staring at.” Beau finally commanded, hands on hips as she glared around at her friends. They were all gathered around one of the tables in the Tavern, eyes trained on the monk that had just attempted to walk down the stairs without being seen. Doing the walk of shame was usually pretty easy,  _ usually  _ nobody was particularly interested in where she’d been. 

 

Apparently today she was the most interesting person in the world.

 

The rest of the Mighty Nien stayed silent for a moment before Jester finally bounced to her feet, grin so wide that it almost reached her ears. 

 

“Do you know who she was?” The tiefling asked, waving at the chair beside her in an attempt to encourage the other woman to sit down.

 

“Who  _ who  _ was?” Beau grumbled, but crossed over to take the seat, focusing on the sunflowers in her hand that had been left by her new found  _ friend _ beside her. 

 

“That elf lady you slept with!” Her friend was almost squealing in delight as she danced on her heel. The human kept her eyes on the flowers, deciding not to take any notice of the way that the others where all pretending to be interested in their breakfast whilst listening to their conversation. “That was Keyleth, Headmistress of the Air Ashari! From  _ Vox Machina! _ You know who they are, right?!”

 

Beau shook her head, pulling a face as she toyed with the petals: “Nah. Does this have something to do with your mum? Again?”

 

The voice that cut into the conversation was laced with a zemminan accent, and the slightest smile: “No. Vox Machina are famous adventurers from here in Tal’dorei, they defeated dragons and a man that almost became a god.”

 

“Bullshit.” The monk flushed as she looked around at Caleb, shaking her head. The girl she’d spent the night with had been beautiful, majestic, obviously much cleverer than her, but she’d been far too young… hadn’t she? Kiki couldn’t have been the woman that they were talking about. How the hell could Beauregard Lionett have pulled someone like that? 

 

The man smiled slightly as he dug in his bag for a moment, pulling out a book that he shoved toward her: “I bought this when we arrived. You should read it. Learn something about that woman and this city… Emon is a lot more interesting than we were told.” 

 

“I  _ hate  _ reading.” Beau grumbled, but took the copy of the  _ Chronicles of Exhandria,  _ shoving it into a pocket before grabbing for her breakfast. The rest of her friends finally seemed to relax, returning to their chatter as they ate.

 

Maybe she would have to give that book a chance.

 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

 

Keyleth blushed as she pushed the second glass towards the human woman beside her at the bar. It had been a strange day, after a visit to Vex and Percy, to play with her niece and nephews for a few hours she’d found herself wondering to Emon. It had been a long time since she’d visited the city, especially alone. It had been surprisingly nice to visit Gilmore, and Allura, and a few of Vox Machinas old haunts. Especially the pubs. That was probably how she’d ended up chatting to this handsome stranger.

 

“Try this. My friend Scanlan created them, he called them Cocktails-” she giggled, picking up her own glass: “I think he was just being  _ rude _ .” 

 

Beau laughed, scooping up the Elven woman's offering and raising the glass to meet hers. The strange drink was exactly the same shade of orange as the others dress: “It’ll be the first cock thats ever been in my mouth.” 

 

The redhead had caught the monks eye the moment they’d wandered into the overpriced tavern, Fjord had been dispatched to book rooms whilst the rest made themselves comfortable in the corner, settling in for another night of attempting not to cause too much trouble. The Mighty Nien had caused more than enough trouble during the year they’d been travelling together, earning themselves so much infamy that they’d been banned from half of their homes.

 

The gentlemans offer of a job that would take them far, far away had happened at just the right moment, (Fjord had been running out of good excuses to use when he needed to bail one of them out) and they’d soon found themselves wondering through new cities and towns, heading for Emon. 

 

The group had been drinking and chattering for at least an hour before Beau had managed to excuse herself for long enough to say hello to the woman leaning on the bar. She’d caught her gaze enough times that her curiosity must have become obvious. Pretending she needed more ale, the Monk had darted across the room and re-appeared at the others elbow.

 

The Cocktails where the fourth drink the two of them had shared, Keyleth still giggling as she sipped at the sugary liquid: “What do you think?”

 

Beau had already drunk a third of the glass before she answered, grinning lasily at the other: “Tastes pretty good.” 

 

“I taste better.” Kiki answered with a devious grin, unable to help but take the opportunity to try one of Vex’ahlias favourite flirting techniques. Her best friend had been trying to teach her how to flirt for months. 

 

The humans cheeks turned the same colour as a tomato as she tripped over her words, unable to find an answer. The last thing Beau had expected was for this strange woman to be quite so beautiful, or able to make her blush. “Y-Yeah” She coughed, trying to hide her blush: “Really? But I don’t know your name, and princess doesn’t quite sum you up.”

 

“Kiki.” The elf replied, deciding not to announce herself by her full title (she wasn’t Percy) as she held out her hand, still smiling.

 

The other took it, surprised by how calloused and hardened her fingers where. She’d been expecting her to be much softer. 

 

“Beau,” She grinned in reply, regaining a little of her confidence as she let her fingertips slowly wonder up the other woman's wrist, and onto her arm. Keyleths skin was detailed with tattoos, spreading from her wrist across her back and encasing the brand from the Slayers Take on her upper arm: “These are really pretty.”

 

“Thankyou.” The druid blushed slightly, feeling the gentle touches sending prickles of heat through her body. It had been a while since anyone had touched her, and she hadn’t pulled away: “They were much more practical than constantly wearing my mantle.”

 

Beau had no idea what she was talking about, but it didn’t matter. Her fingertips curiously began to trace over the designs, shifting in to sit a little closer to the redhead. “How far do they go?” She asked after a moment, looking up into up into the other woman's eyes.

 

“I could show you?” Keyleth offered in a rush, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. She should probably ask Vex for some more advice on how to flirt with girls.

 

Her offer seemed to have worked, the Monk giggled as she shifted in closer, their knees touching as she smiled. The expression almost suited her, scowl lined relaxing as her hand wandered upwards to Keyleths shoulder. The redhead shifted slightly into her touch, eyes sparkling with delight. There was no point waiting too much longer and awkwardly attempting to flirt. This girl was cute, and she obviously knew what she wanted. 

 

“Yeah. Alright.” Beau replied, her hand brushing across to gently to explore. Kikis dress was probably one of the softest things she’d ever touched, this woman obviously had money: “Got a room?”

 

The older nodded, finishing her drink before pushing herself to her feet, holding out a hand to the brunette: “Follow me…. Will your friends mind?”

 

“Fuck ‘em, they’ll be fine for a night.’ The monk decided as she closed her hand around the other womans.

 

The bar, the stairs and getting through the door passed in a blur as Beau was pulled along with surprising speed, ignoring the surprised glances from her friends. It wasn’t uncommon for Beau to sneak away on an evening, with or without company.

 

Finally, they were alone and Kiki pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist as Beau tangled herself around her neck, pulling herself up to capture her lips. 

 

The kiss was gentle, the druids touch almost curious as she held her close, sighing softly against her lips: “You’re okay with this?”  

 

“Hell yeah, you’re  _ gorgeous  _ and kissing me. I’d have to be crazy to stop you.”

 

Kiki giggled, the blush darkening enough to show off the scattering of freckles across her cheeks as she reached up into her hair and gently took off her hairpiece, placing it on the bedside table. Beau watched with wide eyes as the anters where removed, looking at the other in complete confusion: “So...they’re not part of your head? I wasn’t gonna ask because it looked like some weird magic thing but-” 

 

“No?” She grinned, shaking her hair out as she wrapped her arm back around beaus waist: “You’re not the first person to think that though. Vax asked me exactly the same question once.”

 

“Vax?”

 

The other woman almost seemed to realise what she’d said, pulling Beau just a little closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead to hide the flicker of sadness in her eyes: “An old friend, I used to adventure once. My friends and I were almost always in trouble somehow.”

 

“Sounds familiar.” The monk grinned, the arms around Keyleths neck moving up to brush through short curls, pulling a gentle moan from the other woman: “Wanna cause some more?” 

 

In second their lips met again, the kiss much deeper, tongues clashing as the Druid used her advantage to pick the other woman off her feet, depositing her on the oversized bed and pushing her down onto her back. Beau didn’t bother to protest as her lover straddled one of her legs, their lips never parting as hands found clothes and started to pull.

 

Both of them where topless by the time they broke to catch their breath, abandoning shirt, dress and breast bands across the floor. Keyleths hands cupping the others breasts as she started to massage, nimble fingers curling around her nipples and tugging until she whimpered. Beaus mutters of pleasure where pure encouragement for the older woman, her kisses trailing from her lips to her jaw and down the side of her neck as her hands squeezed, pulling a little harder, indulging herself.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ... Kiki….” Beau mewled, one hand still tangled in the others hair as she fisted the sheets around her, holding tightly. Every single kiss and touch and lick was sending heat spiralling straight to her core, soaking her underwear with longing. She never let anyone else take over like this, usually she wouldn’t feel comfortable letting anyone ruin her, but there was something about this stunning ginger and the way she was looking down at Beau that was making her wish she was already naked. She would have done anything in that moment just to stay underneath Keyleth for the rest of her life. 

 

The redheads kisses trailed down her chest, scattering affection across her stomach as she brushed her hands down the sides of her body, curling her fingers into her pants. For a second their eyes met, Beau nodding desperately in encouragement as her hand slipped from the others hair, curling into the sheets for support. 

 

With a tug, Kiki yanked down the monks pants, adding them to the growing pile on the floor as she marveled at the sight below her. One hand slowly brushed up Beaus thigh as she moved to sit between her legs, watching as the other woman bucked, whimpering in frustration. 

 

“Tease.” Beau finally managed to summon the word, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at the other.

 

Keyleth smiled as she traced her hands slowly over the other woman's inner thighs, tracing patterns against tan skin as her fingers slowly wondered upwards. “Patience.” She said, using the same tone she took with young members of her tribe: “Good things come to those who wait, Beau.” 

 

The next minute was almost pure torture, her touches staying gentle as she examined her toned legs. Finally, the younger woman shuddered as Kikis fingers slowly wondered upwards to brush against her heat. She hadn’t bothered with underwear today, and she had never been more glad she hadn’t done the washing. Keyleth’s touches where still gentle as she dipped a single digit between her lips, a mutter of surprise escaping her at the wetness, the human was already soaked with need. 

 

Adding a second gently she brushed both upwards to curls against Beaus clit, pulling a moan of encouragement from the monk as she shifted to spread her legs wider. Watching her lovers reactions she started to move her fingers, pressing gently as she lent down for another kiss. 

 

Beau tangled her hand back in the others hair, keeping their mouths pressed together as she moved, rocking her hips down slowly into her hand. Her first orgasm was almost slow, the pressure overwhelming her with a moan that was lost in another kiss. The Monk wasn’t used to anything or anyone being so gentle with her, and Keyleths’ careful teasing was surprising. Most people she’d slept with had been more interested in their own pleasure than hers.

 

“Okay?” The redhead asked softly, genuine concern in her eyes as Beau stopped shuddering, falling silent for a moment.

 

“Yeah- _ fuck _ -That was good.” Beau responded with a grin, nuzzling into the woman's neck to kiss, teeth grazing over pale freckles. Her mouth slowly trailed up to her ear, nipping at the lobe as she whispers: “Fuck me. I need-I wanna feel you Kiki.”

 

The request made her smile, eyes sparkling as her long fingers slipped back between Beaus legs. Keyleths lips left hers with a parting kiss as she lent down, scattering soft kisses across her breasts as a single digit pushed slowly inside the others body. The human was was warm, her muscles relaxing easily around the intrusion. She added a second, curling both fingers slightly as the pad of her thumb pressed against her clit, setting a gentle pace.

 

Beau was melting underneath her, her moans filling the air between them as she rocked into the others hand. Her own hands were tight in the sheets, eyes closing tightly as the redhead finally picked up the pace, adding more filthy noises to the space between them.

“Fuck-” The monk whimpered into the other woman's mouth as she stole desperate kisses, one leg wrapping around the other woman's waist to pull herself closer: “More- Harder- I can take it-”

 

Her lover smiled as she did as she was told, pushing her fingers to the hilt and electing another shocked cry from the other. 

 

“There-  _ shit-  _ fuck me there.” Beau managed, squeezing her hips to stop the other woman pulling back. The older lean down, her mouth pressing against the brunettes neck to shower it in kisses, brushing her tongue downwards slowly as her hand moved, thumb rubbing patterns against her clit.

 

With Keyleths name on her lips, Beauregard let her second climax break over her with a shudder of pleasure. “Don’t stop.” She managed with a whimper, tipping her head aside as the other left a dark bruise on Beaus neck: “Not yet-”

 

“You...you sure?” Kiki asked softly, pulling away to whisper to her. The druids own cheeks were dark with blush, forehead damp with sweat and eyes wide.

 

“ _ Yes.”  _ Beau encouraged as she rocked her hips into the others hand, her already over sensitive clit making her needy. She loved this feeling, lost in pure ecstasy as her instincts took over. With each of Kiki’s thrusts she rutted into her hand, digging her heels into the others waist as she bucked.  The air between them was thick with moans, the monk not bothering to keep her voice down as she indulged. 

 

Finally, with a shout that sent her back arching she came undone, soaking the sheets underneath her. Keyleth kept her hand buried inside Beau until she pushed her off, panting hard. It had been a  _ long  _ time since anyone had made the monk woman feel that good. 

 

“Damm.” Beau finally found her voice with a lopsided grin, laying back against the pillows and examining the redhead still sitting between her hips: “You’re stunning… come here.”

 

Kiki didn’t protest, crawling up the bed to join her newfound lover, leaning in to gently stroke her hand through the others hair: “Mm?”

 

The monk caught the hand with practiced ease, gently pulling it to her lips and starting to kiss up her arm: “I want you. I wanna touch you.”

 

“Please.” The redhead moaned in reply, shivers running through her body with every touch, the scrap of fabric between her legs was already soaked with desire. Before Keyleth could form another thought Beau’s mouth was pressed against hers, swapping their positions as she was pressed onto her back, lithe fingers ripping down her underwear. The monks mouth trailed down kikis body, pressing kisses against every freckle she found as her other hand pushed her legs apart. Brushing her tongue lightly against each nipple she pulled more moans from the other woman, kissing down her stomach and pressing her mouth between her legs. 

 

Keyleth whimpered in surprise at the sudden touch between her thighs, arching into it as she glanced down, nodding silently in permission. Beauregard grinned in reply before leaning forwards, hands digging into pale thighs as she kept them pinned apart. To her surprise, the druid didn’t want her to be gentle, and soon had her hand wrapped in beaus hair, keeping her mouth pressed between her legs as she explored, licking and sucking at her clit. The redhead was whimpering, muttering in elvish as she encouraged her. Suddenly, Kiki felt silent as she tightened her thighs around the other woman's face, climax washing over her with silent bliss. 

 

Beau untangled herself slowly, wrapping her arms around the redhead and pulling her into a hug, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before pressing a kiss to her cheek with a delighted grin. 

 

“You okay?” She asked softly, running her fingers down the other womans side, drawing patterns on her hip.

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Kiki purred, smiling lazily at her in reply as she tucked herself into the affection. Both of them fell silent as the druid closed her eyes, lost in the feelings still running through her body. She was dangerously close to falling asleep when beau spoke up.

 

“Can i stay?” The monk asked suddenly, continuing her doodling as she avoided Keyleth’s eyes, not quite daring to look at her even though she was half asleep. She didn’t usually bother to ask, she usually didn’t want to stay. But something about the sleepy redhead was almost comforting: “Shit. That sounded more desperate than-”

 

“-Okay.” The other cut her off with a smile, not bothering to open her eyes as she settled down in Beaus arms, keeping one arm thrown around her waist.

 

It was the best night's sleep Keyleth had had in a while. 

 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

 

The bed had been cold when Beauregard woke up, sprawled across the sheets with her hands tangled in the pillows. Grumbling in annoyance she pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around. This was only the second time that she’d woken up alone after a tryst, the other had been Keg. She was about to complain aloud when she notice the huge bouquet of sunflowers resting on the bedside table, a slip of paper balanced on top. Grabbing it, she slipped it open, a smile curling her lips at the message.

 

_ Until next time.  _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
